


Why don’t you kiss me

by Shenchih



Series: Why don’t you kiss me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Kara 和Alex 成為情侶後不久，明明應該還在熱戀階段，但Kara 卻感覺Alex 在躲著她，究竟⋯是為什麼呢？





	Why don’t you kiss me

Kara靜靜的看著躺在自己身旁愛人，一吸一吐，有胸口規律的起伏，證明她睡的很沉，強而有力的心跳聲，是她在紛擾的世界中唯一平靜的的理由，看著在這地球上她最熟悉的面孔，抬起手，指尖溫柔的描繪著她的輪廓。明明不久前，她們還會在彼此的懷抱或握著手安穩的入睡，早上一張開眼，映入眼簾的便是那毫無防備臉龐，這是安心的證明，之後她會往熟睡女人的懷中鑽去，汲取她獨有的香氣，然後Alex下意識的摸摸自己的金色頭髮，吻著自己的頭頂，跟著抱緊自己，睡眼惺忪的對著自己說早，這是Kara 最愛的時刻，是屬於她們的早晨，一天的開始。

但情況卻變調的無聲無息，為什麼Alex 不再吻她了？Kara 心中的疑惑，正確來說也不是不吻，Alex 還是會親她的額頭，臉頰，抱抱她，只是，她停止親吻她的唇，剛開始並沒有特別注意，但是一天兩天，一個禮拜過去了，而情況又加劇了⋯

早上，當Alex又要出門時，原本預期落在臉頰的吻卻也無影無蹤，Alex 僅僅說了一句她要出門了便離開了，留下了傻愣在原地的Kara...之後持續幾天，Kara 完全沒有見到Alex，也沒跟她通到電話，來回的只有訊息，Kara 一直沒開口問，她想給Alex 時間，等她想通後自己跟她說，她一直不覺得是她們之間出了什麼問題，所以她一直相信這這樣的情況會好轉，但她錯了，現在Alex 更疏遠她了，到底是為什麼？

Kara 試著釐清頭緒，尋找任何的蛛絲馬跡，坐在她的辦公桌上，咬著筆頭，皺著眉，一副嚴肅的表情，仔細回想著最近的情況：她們沒有接吻，連牽手擁抱的時刻都少了許多，Alex幾乎不到她的公寓過夜了，至連一通電話都沒回應，訊息，大概一天一封，還是超級簡短的那種回覆⋯很明顯的，Alex 在避開自己，只是Kara 想不通究竟是為什麼，沒留給她最後一塊披薩？一次吃掉了3桶冰淇淋沒跟她分享？沒有，沒有做什麼不該做的事惹到Alex，如果不是自己，是不是Alex在工作上有什麼問題？她開始確定這種可能性，想到這，Kara 擔心起Alex，到底瞞著她什麼事，Kara 討厭被矇在鼓裡的感覺。

溫觀察Kara 一陣子了，忍不住上前拍肩問道「想什麼呢？」

「喔，溫，原來是你⋯」Kara驚嚇的從中回復，望向了溫，向他搖了搖頭。

「嘿，少來，你一臉就是有事的樣子，come on，告訴我嘛！」

Kara 看了看他，溫似乎是她唯一的傾訴對象，於是，她嘆了一口氣，溫則是耐心的等待著，沈默持續了一會兒，Kara 才開口道「Ok.....有個人跟你原本很要好，但最近卻躲著你，你覺得是為什麼？」

「你惹到誰了嗎？」

「不是我，而且我也沒有惹她，我甚至不知道發生了什麼事⋯」Kara 的聲線高了八度，但最後一句說完時，她的肩膀垂了下來，看的出她的沮喪。

「你說的情況好像多發生在情侶身上呢，通常都是一方想分手或是有了外遇，突然變得冷淡，可是這情況在你身上不適用⋯欸欸欸，Kara你怎麼了？」溫冷靜客觀的分析著，試圖努力從想線索不多的對話中找到一點點可循的脈絡中幫Kara解決問題，當他沉思著尋找其他可能性時，他感受到是一片更大的陰影籠罩著眼前這個女孩。

他剛剛說錯什麼話了嗎？！

Kara 在聽到溫說分手兩個字時，胃裡翻騰的像是被狠狠的揍了幾拳，腦袋嗡嗡作響，之後再也沒聽進去任何一個字，眼神失焦的直愣愣望著前方，不斷響起那關鍵「分手！」兩字，Alex 想跟她分手？！

突然間，她跳了起來，嚇了溫一大跳，「哇～你怎⋯喂～」話都還來不及說完，就只看到女孩一溜煙的消失在他的視線。

她逃走了，以人類的極限速度逃離現場。

 

她坐在沙發上的一個角落，自她從Catco衝回來之後，就一直坐在這裡，她依然被溫所說的話震驚著，她的心情明顯受到影響，心裡像是有一顆石頭重重的壓著。

她不能再假裝什麼事都沒有，她從來沒有想過這個選項，Kara 搖搖頭，告訴自己：不會的⋯別胡思亂想了，但又像是得到了一個正確解答，所有的一切都合理了，Alex 不吻她，不回訊息，找藉口避開她⋯Alex 想跟她分手，但不知道怎麼開口？這似乎是唯一合理的解釋了，其實自己的內心深處也隱約的感覺到，只是不願意承認，也許這也是自己一直不敢和Alex 對話的原因，如今從別人的口中說出讓自己不得不面對的事實，該去找Alex 問清楚？可能什麼事都沒有，可是，若Alex 真的想分手怎麼辦？這是她們在一起之後她完全沒有預期會發生的事，一開始她相信不會發生，現在，她希望不會發生⋯如果真是這樣，而那該怎麼辦？

Kara 的臉色凝重，這是第一次，她慌了，腦筋一片空白，無法思考，她覺得自己開始失去溫度，只能抓緊自己的雙臂，頭埋在膝蓋上，將自己圈住，試圖給自己一點安慰。

她們在一起以來，從開始的告白，就是自己長篇大論的對Kara 說出自己的感覺，Kara 只是低著頭，紅著臉，小幅度的點頭答應，成功告白讓Alex ，沈浸在喜悅當中，然而一個月過去了，回想起來，Alex 才覺得事情有些奇怪，她發現一件事情，Kara 不會主動的親近她，Kara 也不會跟她說一些甜言蜜語，也不會主動的牽著她的手，更沒有主動的吻過她，大多數的親吻，不論是不是例行的親吻，多半是自己靠過去獻吻，而Kara 只是接受著，沒有拒絕，她下了一個決定，決定暫時稍稍遠離一點，她想讓Kara 主動來接近她。

於是她開始減少與她互動的頻率，雖然少了親吻，其實是接吻，日常生活的相處並沒有什麼不同，這段時間，Alex 注意著Kara 的一舉一動，但Kara 表現的一如往常，甚至，開心的時刻似乎還多於之前，Alex 懷疑Kara 是不是真的在乎她？但Alex 還是抱著一絲希望，她說服自己，是因為不夠冷淡的關係，Alex 知道自己必須做些什麼讓Kara 有所警覺，她決定，更加刻意的疏遠，停止任何形式的吻，不回應Kara 的訊息，甚至不到她的公寓過夜，徹底斷了她們之間的聯繫。

幾天過去了，對Alex 來說簡直是酷刑，她沒有一天不想著她，每天滑手機查看電話和簡訊，雖然有幾通電話和簡訊，但自己忍著沒有回，然後Kara也沒有任何的行動......

她打開櫃子，拿起了威士忌，褐色的液體順著透明的玻璃杯快速的滑過她的喉頭，食道的灼熱感使Alex 更加的清醒，Alex完全被Kara打敗了， Kara是真的沒神經還是完全不在意?她開始懷疑，對Kara自己算什麼?自己的定位是什麼?Kara真的愛她嗎?不安的情緒涌上心頭，幾杯黃湯下肚後，似乎給了Alex 勇氣，她釐清思緒，與其一個人在這胡思亂想，到不如找Kara攤牌，把一切問題都搬到檯面上⋯

Alex 來到了Kara 的公寓門口，在門口徘徊了一陣，最後才鼓起勇氣，將鑰匙插入門孔，轉動門把，走廊的燈透過空隙照入完全黑暗的屋內， Alex正奇怪，這個時間 Kara通常都已經回家了阿，難道她不在？她會去哪？一邊想著，一邊叫著Kara的名字，走進黑暗中，她熟練的向旁邊的開關一按，便發現一個無助的女孩就坐在沙發上。 Alex一眼就看出Kara不對勁，連忙走到沙發，坐在她的身旁，忘了自己來的目的。「怎麼了？」

聽到熟悉的聲音，Kara抬頭，見到她整天心心念念的人，一整天都在想著Alex ，有好多的問題想要問她，但真的見到面了，她卻不知道要如何開口，但溫說的話卻一直縈繞在她耳邊，她望向Alex ，再也忍不住心中的不安，淚水開始在眼眶聚集，一副心碎的樣子。

她抱著Alex，淚水就這樣不爭氣的滴了下來，用著破碎的音調叫著Alex 的名字。

「沒事了，沒事的，我在這，我在這。」Alex抱著她，下巴頂在她的頭上，讓她靠在自己的懷裡，本能的在她的頭頂上一吻，輕輕的摟著她，耐心的讓她釋放整個情緒，期間不斷的給予她安慰或親吻，聽著Kara 的哭泣，Alex 的一顆心跟著揪了起來。

也許是Alex親密的動作稍稍安撫的Kara 的心，眼淚止住了，她從Alex的懷抱中離開，吸了吸鼻涕，楚楚可憐的看著眼前的消失多天的人，她正溫柔的用拇指摸去自己臉上的淚痕，對著自己說「好點了嗎？」

鼻子通紅的她困惑了，這些天的冷淡態度和現在溫柔的對待簡直判若兩人，逐漸冷靜下來的她，才發現Alex 身上帶著淡淡的酒味，Kara 的心裡有一股不詳的預感，恐懼油然而升，她用顫抖的聲音問「你是不是⋯要跟我⋯分手？」

Alex 被突來的尖銳問題嚇到了，愣了一下才說。「什麼？你在說什麼？你從哪冒出的奇怪想法？」

「你最近的行為很奇怪，你不回我電話，不回我簡訊也不到我的公寓過夜，溫⋯溫說情侶間有一方突然變得冷淡是因為有了其他人，想分手了才會這樣？所以⋯」Kara 吸吸鼻子，帶著鼻音的說。

所以是溫害得她心愛的金髮女孩像個淚人兒，Alex 決定之後再去找溫算帳，但現在重要的是先解決眼前的問題—她們之間的問題。

「你覺得我對你冷淡？」 也是，沒感覺到才是不正常吧......，見 Kara 點點頭，Alex鬆了一口氣，還好 Kara不是真的無動於衷。

「你怎麼沒來問我？」

「我想，你想說的時候自然會跟我說，我就不要再給你添亂⋯」

「你這個笨蛋」Kara 被說的莫名奇妙，開口反駁「我才不是笨蛋⋯我⋯」

Alex傾前快速的啄了一下那嘟起著的嘴， 在 Kara 還來不及說完她的句子時 。

久違的吻，Kara 小小驚訝著，似乎一切都恢復正常，她玩弄著自己的手指，忐忑的問「所以⋯我們沒事？ 沒有分手？」

「這要看情況」

「什麼情況？」Kara 拽緊Alex 的手，緊張的問

「你⋯愛我嗎？」Kara 用力的點點頭

「你想分手嗎？」Kara 使勁的搖頭

「很好，那我們沒事了。」

「就這樣？真的？但是.....」

「沒有但是！」

 Kara還是無法釋懷的， Alex總是因為她，而放棄自己的一切，而這一次，Alex是不是要成全她而犠牲自己真實的感受呢?「你是因為我不想分手才選擇不分手嗎？如果你要分手，我可以...嗚」 

 話還沒說完就被Alex突來的吻打斷，帶著怒氣的激烈的深吻，在結束之前 Alex狠狠的咬了了Kara的下唇，算是教訓Kara說出的愚蠢的話，然後半生氣的口吻「你覺得這也是裝出來的嗎？ 」

Alex 嘆了一口氣，知道自己這次的愚蠢計畫，不僅大大失敗，還傷害到了Kara，但同時也知道不管在怎麼樣的情況下，Kara總是優先的想到自己，穩定自己的情緒後， 反握著Kara 的雙手，凝視著她，堅定的說。「我沒有要分手，我永遠也不會跟你分手， 即使你是個笨蛋，遲頓到感受不到我愛妳！我們會一直在一起，就算你想走，我也不會放開你的，你最好有所覺悟！」

「你是說真的嗎？」

「我說的都是真的！」

這時，Kara 懸著的一顆心才真正安定下來，她往前抱住Alex ，一個扎扎實實的擁抱，如釋重負一般，感受這份踏實的感覺，淚水再次從眼角失守。

等等，但有些地方還說不通⋯

「那⋯為什麼？⋯⋯我是說，接吻，為什麼你再不吻我了？」Kara 推開Alex，抹去自己的淚痕，低著頭支支吾吾的說的很小聲。

「我剛剛才親你的不是嗎？」好吧，Alex 承認，她想逃避這件事。

「我是說⋯之前⋯你⋯對我很冷淡」

Alex看著一臉委屈樣的Kara，Alex 嘆了一口氣，開始跟Kara 告解「我們在一起的這段時間，你⋯你從來沒有主動吻過我，我想也許冷落你，可能可以引起你的注意」

「⋯等等，所以你是故意的」

Alex只能點點頭，感覺到Kara 的情緒瀕臨爆發的狀態。

「Alex ！」

「你知道這些日子我是怎麼過的嗎？我有多傷心我有多擔心，我不敢相信你居然這樣對我！」

「 冷靜，冷靜，對不起，好嗎，我這些日子也不好過啊！尤其看你好像完全不受影響，我也很不安阿，我也是一直到剛剛才知道你是在乎我的。」

「你在不安什麼？」看著Alex 一副受傷的表情，Kara 就心軟了，嚴厲的口吻馬上轉為溫柔的詢問

「我，我只是⋯我很沒自信，我是說，你是如此的善良、美麗、有能力，甜美陽光般的笑容，我只是需要知道，你也需要我，你愛我，對我也有渴望，但是我一直都沒有感受到， 這讓我害怕，Alex 低著頭，不想讓Kara 看到她脆弱的一面，對於Kara，Alex總有一小小點不安全感，或者說是自卑，她覺得自己對Kara 來說不夠好，有時她不懂Kara 怎麼會選擇她， 而自己有什麼資格站在她的身邊？她只是需要從 Kara 那獲得一點自信，讓自己能繼續在她的身邊。

「然而，一直到現在，你都沒有付出行動，我連你的一個吻都沒得到⋯你不能否認你才是一直以來都不吻我的那個人！」最後她還是忍不住她心中的不滿，扁著嘴，參雜了抱怨生氣及沮喪的口吻對Kara 說著。

「我⋯」Kara 似乎無法再為自己辯駁，同時她從來不知道 Alex 有這樣的想法，有股罪惡感浮上心頭，都怪自己沒能好好的查覺Alex的感受，現在，必須讓心愛的她知道自己最真實的心意。

Kara 將雙手放在她的臉頰，湛藍對上她清徹的褐色眼珠，真誠的說「聽著！Alex，我愛妳！你是我在這個星球上唯一能帶給我歸屬感的人，你擁有我的心，你就是我的家，你就是我的一切，我永遠都需要你，你不必擔心你不夠好，因為我才是那個害怕的人，我喜歡你吻我，但我總是想要的更多，我想要隨時隨地的吻著你，抱著你，但我怕，這樣你可能很快的會對我厭倦，所以我克制我自己，我想，我只是壓抑的太過了，反而讓你懷疑我對你的感情，我很抱歉我沒有注意到你的不安，你的恐懼， 對不起..... 你可以原諒我嗎?」

「你真的是笨蛋.....」Alex被這段真情告白給刷紅了臉，聽到Kara 前面的自白，Alex 一顆懸著的心總算有了歸處，又驚又喜同時也無奈的生氣，她終於明白了Kara為什麼不吻她的原因，也許理由不夠好，但她接受了。誰叫她就是愛上了一個笨蛋情人呢！ 

 其實我們都一樣， 總是擔心，在彼此的眼裡，自己不夠好，不足以匹配，能做的就是讓自己變得更好，獲得呆在彼此身邊的機會，只是這個過程中，我們有時需要一點認同，希望從中獲得信心，或是我們會做一些傻事，抑制自己的渴望，只為能在彼此身邊久一點。

「這表示你原諒我了嗎？」

「不，也許，當你展現你對我的愛後，我會考慮原諒你」Alex戲謔的口吻，明確大膽的暗示，讓Kara臉頰立馬染上兩朵紅霞，她向Alex求饒。

「Alex...  」

「你不覺得這是我應得的嗎？」 她等太久了。

「ok.....閉上眼睛」

「為什麼」Alex不想錯過任何一幕。

「閉上眼睛，你將會得到你想要的，不要就算了 」

「fine 」

Alex有點不情願但也只能順從Kara的指示， 閤上了她的雙眼，少了注視， Kara可以大膽的用視線瀏覽眼前美麗的臉龐，柔嫩白晳的肌膚，長而密的睫毛，高挺的鼻子以及那紅潤誘惑的雙唇，Kara將注意力集中在那抹紅上， 緩緩的靠近，她相信Alex也可以聽到自己的心跳聲，快到要突破自己的胸膛了，四唇相接的瞬間，背脊感覺到一股電流流竄全身， Kara顫抖的貼著Alex的嘴唇，之後更本能的慢慢的吻了起來，這是Kara 第一次主動的吻，像極是她們之間的第一個吻，緩慢而悠長卻濃烈，肢體漸漸有了回應， Kara 一手撘在Alex的腰上 一手在她的後腦勺， 而Alex 也攬上了她的肩膀，縮短彼此的距離，直到沒有任何空隙，氧氣消耗的迅速，迫使她們只能離開雙方些稍紅腫的唇，抵著對方的額頭、大口的喘著氣，相互凝視著，她們的身影倒映在彼此的眼眸裡，這一刻無需多言。

「我可以再吻你一次嗎？」 Kara 的拇指摩擦著Alex 微微張開的下唇。就像Kara剛說的，她無時無刻都想要親吻Alex，她也付出了行動證明。

「你知道，你可以盡量的展現你對我的愛，而我永遠不會厭倦的。」Alex向Kara露出了一個明亮的笑容，Kara也笑了。

而雙方的輕笑聲在彼此唇瓣接觸的那瞬間停止了。

**Author's Note:**

> 完成了第一篇她們的同人文，不知道何時能再寫出下一篇。
> 
> 喜歡她們倆一起的畫面，常有些場景或是一兩段文字出現在腦海，嘗試把它們  
> 寫成一篇她們的故事。可能文筆不太流暢，希望大家多多包涵，可以的話也請大家不吝賜教，任何想法或改進的地方，謝謝～
> 
>  
> 
> 最後，謝謝所有閱讀的人，謝謝留下kudo的人，謝謝留言的人，這對我都是一種鼓勵，謝謝你們！


End file.
